


哈尔学长（NC-17）

by HelenHo



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Green Lantern - Freeform, M/M, NC-17
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHo/pseuds/HelenHo
Summary: 一个甜甜的高中AU凯哈脑洞。我知道我起名废，可能会改名（…）给我的好晏。我也不知道我为什么会写这么甜！明明我是虐文爱好者？





	1. Chapter 1

【Part1】  
高中生活对于凯尔来说波澜不惊，在学校的时间里他和画板画笔经常泡在一起，当然也少不了漂亮女孩儿和男孩儿们。凯尔习惯于坐在靠窗的位置，画室就在二楼，再加上他有个好视力，所以他经常敏锐地捕捉到学生们的表情动作，并将它们几乎是摄影抓拍一样记录在画纸上。  
这是一所相对来说开放的学校，性教育在这里稀松平常，没有学生抑或教授提到这件事会羞赧。凯尔快成年了，他在手账本上艺术又隐晦地记录着性苏醒的日子，他对于自己的性别抱有一想到就会脸上发烧的期待与紧张。手账本上写着“坦然接受生活的给予”类似的句子，无论哪一种性别，他都乐于接受。观察是凯尔每天的必修课，他在细细品味生活，同时也在寻找自己喜欢的人。

清晨九点，凯尔准时抵达画室，和朋友们打过招呼后例行坐在窗边，摆好画具，手肘抵在窗沿，凝视楼前路上的行人，转转手上的画笔，搜索灵感。忽然一个不小心他把画笔掉在了窗外，之前他可从来没失手过！凯尔这么想着匆匆站起身走出画室，刚走到门口，一个穿着运动装，拿着网球拍和画笔的人正四处张望。  
凯尔走上前，拿出他一贯的礼貌口吻：“你好，这支笔是我的。”  
对方听罢立刻把笔塞到他手里，“给！”  
“谢谢……”凯尔犹豫不决，因为他不知道对方的年级。  
“我是九年级的哈尔，哈尔乔丹。”自称哈尔的人伸出手。  
“谢谢哈尔学长！”两人的手紧紧握了一下。哈尔比凯尔要高几公分，也就是微微仰头的角度——他很迷人，凯尔这么想，这个学长虽算不上一顶一的帅气，但他的面容十分耐看。  
在凯尔还在盯着哈尔看的时候，哈尔手臂夹住网球拍，拿过笔尖还湿润的画笔，在他手背上写下了自己的班级。  
“有空可以来找我玩！”哈尔拍了拍凯尔的肩膀，将笔重新递给凯尔，随后转身球拍一挥将飞过来的网球击回。  
凯尔回到画室重新坐下，他在画纸上铺好薄水层，画笔在颜料格里蘸了蘸便开始画脑海里新鲜的肩膀披满阳光的哈尔学长。

凯尔雷纳可不是什么容易害羞的女孩儿，而且行动力不低，当天下午他就去哈尔所在的班级找他了。哈尔一眼就在班级门口看到了凯尔，笑着走过来搂过他肩膀。哈尔告诉他来得正好，一会儿就是一场自发的网球比赛，自己要上场。凯尔一边快速多看了哈尔几眼，一边答应着要去给他加油。  
网球场边站满了摇旗呐喊的人，凯尔看了看两边的条幅和灯牌，一边是哈尔学长，一边是一个叫盖加德纳的人，应该也是一位学长。  
两个人比赛时进入状态的进程都很短，看得出来两个人没少对战。身边的女孩儿们用激动的语气讨论着哈尔，凯尔稍稍挪近了点悄悄听。  
“听说哈尔学长又新交了女朋友？”  
“可是他上次和男朋友刚分手不久哎。”  
“看起来是Alpha，但是又没有浓烈的信息素……”  
“说不定只是味道浅淡？”  
……  
凯尔的注意力逐渐回到球场，哈尔的一击扣球让盖无还手之力，中场休息前，盖一边和哈尔握手，一边对他比了个中指。  
凯尔不记得比赛结果，只记得哈尔走过来，他连忙递过去纸巾，哈尔笑着收下没有用它。

每一次哈尔带着凯尔出去玩的时候，凯尔都有些沉默寡言，他会在一旁注视着仿佛众星捧月一般的学长，努力把他的样子记下来，然后回去作出一张又一张的画。  
但是一到凯尔和哈尔独处的时候，凯尔则显得异常活跃。哈尔和酒吧老板很熟，对他带未成年人进酒吧睁一只眼闭一只眼，习以为常了。  
凯尔在酒吧里和哈尔会因为他们中任一个的糗事开怀大笑。他讲起来他有一次在目不转睛地看电视吃早餐，水煮蛋的蛋黄掉了块儿在桌面上，他母亲想逗逗他，先是捡起碎蛋黄送到他嘴边，他张嘴吃掉；而后她又拿起一旁的黄色橡皮送到凯尔嘴边，他张张嘴没有吃到“蛋黄”，才把注意力移开，发现了母亲的小玩笑。  
而哈尔，哈尔很喜欢提到他的父亲，很喜欢机车外套。他经常会描述他父亲带他飞行的经历，凯尔听着哈尔的描述，脑海里充斥着想象中的飞行画面。  
“你会害怕吗？在那么高的地方往下看。”凯尔问。  
“我会，但是我父亲教会了我如何克服它。”哈尔停顿了一下。  
“把自己想象成是一只鸟，你还会恐高吗？”  
凯尔摇了摇头没有作答，举起酒杯抿了一口酒。其实他才没有恐高症，他这么问是想探究哈尔的思维方式和内心，换言之，他迫切地想要了解他。

哈尔对凯尔的兴趣从一开始的对学弟的爱护之情渐渐转化，这让哈尔有一些拒绝，他从来都是想来就来想走就走的人，而他对凯尔却难以拒绝，未来的大画家身上有一些令哈尔着迷的品质，而他现在还分辨不清是什么。

其实哈尔抗拒凯尔的亲近是有原因的：哈尔是一个Omega。性苏醒的那一刻哈尔几乎不敢相信，他在床上瑟缩着煎熬了一整天。热潮过去后他上街去买抑制剂，身上的气味引得路人不住盯着他看。好在这个社会早已脱离了对Omega不公对待的原始，Alpha，Beta和Omega完全平等，Alpha若侵犯Omega会得到最残忍的刑罚。Omega开始自由进入社会，他们可以选择隐藏信息素的气味，也可以选择不隐藏。哈尔属于前者，他虽然秉承的是及时行乐，但他不愿意因为图一时之快而将自己随便交予他人掌控，而大多数Omega也属于前者,毕竟那些Alpha虽然褪去了野蛮与本能，他们本性中的控制欲和残暴属性从来不会被时间抹除。自从父亲去世哈尔就下定决心要把握自己的人生。  
但是哈尔乔丹毕竟是浪子哈尔乔丹，发情期他会找人解决生理问题，这是合法的，并且这项活动由法律规定不允许对Omega进行标记，哈尔也会依靠自己强大的意志力与身体素质避免对方的越界行为。


	2. 【Part2】

【Part2】  
这是一次来得猛烈的热潮。哈尔乔丹在脑海里清晰地打出这句话。几分钟前他和凯尔正在公园里散步，这次是凯尔提出要来这里，他来这里采风，哈尔从灯红酒绿中抽身陪他到这里静坐，欣赏他认真作画的神情。  
该死的，发情期总是这么不合时宜。现代医学对发情期的掌控还没有到达百分之百的程度，抑制剂也并非万能灵药，总会有生理机能突破化学成分爆发出来的时刻。他带了抑制剂，然而此时没有任何功效，哈尔坐在公园长椅上，身体微微前倾，双腿并拢，手臂撑在大腿两侧，坐立难安。他用力夹了夹大腿，绷紧臀部肌肉试图缓解热潮时后穴产生的空虚感，他能明信感觉到后穴的黏腻，穴口不自觉地收缩，准备好了要随时吞入什么巨物。哈尔努力裹紧身上的机车外套，试图让气味扩散地慢一点儿。  
甜腻的信息素很快随着分子自由扩散到达了凯尔那里，凯尔刚刚在前几天过完十八岁的成年生日，他也知道了自己是一个Alpha，这个结果让他既不高兴也不难过，至少他的画家之路不会因为性别而变得崎岖不平。突然出现的Omega信息素让凯尔心里一惊，他顺着气味找到源头，立刻发现了哈尔的异样，哈尔把头几乎埋在了衣领里，凯尔走过去蹲在哈尔面前，看到了学长脸上小片透着潮红的皮肤，浓烈的信息素气味让他一瞬间有些眩晕，苏醒的Alpha本性驱使他握住了哈尔的肩膀——  
“凯尔，帮我一下。”哈尔没有抬头，维持着低头的姿势死盯着凯尔的脚看，他在努力维持学长的形象，声音染了一丝颤抖，却仍故作镇定。  
“你没有带抑制剂？我去买。”凯尔着实因为哈尔的状态吓了一跳，理智给凯尔找了一个借口转身离开，哈尔一把拉住他的手腕。“现在抑制剂对我没用。”哈尔的呼吸开始加深加重。  
凯尔重新握住哈尔学长的肩膀，几乎想立刻将面前的人按在长椅上做身为一个Alpha想做的事。凯尔开始暗自庆幸学长是一个Omega。他迎上哈尔渴求的目光，抿紧双唇。  
此时他脑中闪过无数主角是哈尔和自己，充满了清甜气味的欢愉画面。他握住哈尔肩头的手指慢慢嵌入哈尔的外套中。哈尔动了动唇，看口型叫的是凯尔的名字，凯尔心里叫嚣着的Alpha本性与理智激烈角斗。然而他的强大自制力和哈尔相近，Alpha的信息素和Omega的交缠在一起之前，凯尔紧紧扣住学长肩膀的双手松开了，他转身收拾了一下画板，用沾湿的带着颜料的毛巾捂住口鼻，扶着哈尔赶回了两个街区外的自己家中。  
这附近出租车稀少，需要等待很久，为了快速回家凯尔选择步行回去。一路上他可没少煎熬，一方面要控制自己，另一方面要防范任何路人想要靠近。一段不长的路让凯尔的混乱思想延长了一般。钥匙终于将家门锁打开之后，他把哈尔放在床上，铺好一个小褥子，又递给他一卷纸巾，硬生生地背过身去，努力无视了哈尔的喘息声与信息素气味，微微偏过头看了一眼床上的哈尔就离开了卧室。  
客厅里的凯尔雷纳先是回忆了一下自己刚才的处理方式，分别从正反两方面考虑比量了一下，最后说服自己刚才的做法是正确的。他去厨房做了点简单的补充水分与盐分的面条放在桌子上，等待哈尔恢复正常。

晚间八点左右，哈尔从房间走出来，扶着餐桌看到桌子上已经凉了的面条狼吞虎咽起来。凯尔闻声走了进来。  
“看起来热潮过去得很快？”凯尔接受的知识里说Omega的发情时间一般要长于12小时。  
“这是我们之间的秘密。”哈尔将食指竖在唇边比了个噤声的手势。  
“那么，你和几个人分享过这个秘密？”凯尔知道这一定不是第一次意外。  
“Well，面条不错，你的手艺很棒。”哈尔故意避开了这个话题。

哈尔咀嚼着面条拷问自己：是我没有魅力了？还是他用了Alpha信息素香水？不可能，香水和真正的信息素的差别他能轻易辨别出来。前几次他从来没有失手过，包括和盖的那次，那次在球场上他也是遇到类似情况，盖立刻用衣服裹住他带他逃离了现场，所幸看到的人都不认识他。然后他们在厕所的隔间办了事。哈尔敢发誓没有与他相处过的Alpha能拒绝帮自己解决发情期的困扰。那么凯尔雷纳到底在想什么？从来没有人拒绝过我，为什么他是个例外？这怎么可能？哈尔拷问了自己不下一百个问题，最后只能得出凯尔大概和自己一样意志力很强的结论。


	3. 【Part3】

【Part3】

 

哈尔也知道他的倔脾气会让他吃亏，但是他有时候就是不信邪，比如在让凯尔雷纳不再拒绝自己这件事上，他打算花点心思，他到现在还自信地认为自己不需要多努力就能达到目的。  
"平时学习没见你这么上心啊，哈尔？"盖听完哈尔的愤愤之语后拍了拍他肩膀，不忘嘲讽一句。  
"这也是学习，积累人生经验。"哈尔振振有词，"他可能刚成年，等他再大一点儿就知道放纵了。"紧接着他又自我安慰。  
"还是我好吧？"盖只回忆了一秒当时哈尔与他的经历就开始自夸。  
"你好你最好——"哈尔拖长音敷衍他。  
"那么，祝你好运？"  
"我一定会成功的。"哈尔搂过盖的肩膀回答。  
哈尔上着课，思绪早就飘到凯尔那里，反复回忆凯尔的笑容，凯尔的沾满颜料的手指，还有凯尔和他说早上好。他偷偷拿出手机查询电影院场次信息，考虑哪个时间对两人都合适，最后下单了两张影票。中午休息时间他跑去附近影院取出来电影票。  
下课收拾书包的时候，凯尔眼前突然出现了两张票，他抬头一看是哈尔，还没开口哈尔就抢先说：“这周五晚上的电影，皇帝座位。”  
“只有我们？”  
“当然，因为我只有两张票。”哈尔摆了个胜利的手势。  
“多少钱？”凯尔翻了翻衣兜，哈尔立即按住他的手。凯尔想了想停下手，他打算晚一点还学长这个人情。纵是凯尔再不开窍，哈尔这么殷勤，他也看得出来哈尔的心思了。  
凯尔周五早早去了电影院买好爆米花和可乐，坐在一旁类似温室大棚一样的半球形圆顶半开放休息室坐好等待，时不时瞟几眼奶油香气逼近的爆米花，像个偷吃糖的孩子快速取一颗塞进嘴里。  
他顺着售票处和休息室的连通处隔着很远就看到了哈尔的身影，他招了招手，他快步走近，哈尔手里也没空着：他提着一袋两份的炸鸡块和奶茶。“Oh——我们怕是要在影院里开野餐会了。”凯尔笑着说。  
哈尔抓了几颗爆米花尝了尝，“好甜。”就像你一样，哈尔在心里接上这么一句。

这场稀稀落落没有几个观众，于是哈尔自作主张平移到最后一排中间位置。凯尔很费解，但是也没有反对学长，而是迅速带上食物快步移动。

影片剧情让人昏昏欲睡，但是银幕中的场景十分雄辉壮阔，这吸引了凯尔的一部分注意力，他正在脑内不自主分析画面取景角度时，一只湿润的手覆上了他的手背，他停下分析的进程，身体有些僵硬，假装调整坐姿将手抽回。哈尔怎么会因为这么一点点挫折就放弃，他拿起一旁的爆米花送到凯尔嘴边，凯尔闻到了香气，用手指取了吃掉。  
凯尔的表现依然很拘谨，哈尔觉得他似乎是一位网球名将，发出两发完美的击球，但都被更加强劲的对手反击回来。他停了五分钟，就又不安分了，继续他的小动作。这个学弟看起来很乖，然而并非想象中那么极易攻陷，这激起了哈尔的好胜心，也将他的大部分注意力转移到了这个学弟身上，无视掉身边不断涌现的桃花。  
哈尔尽可能将身体靠近凯尔，又去碰了碰他的手，这次凯尔没有躲开，而是决定给他一点甜头，他尽量减轻衣物摩擦的嘈杂，起身抓着哈尔的领子吻上他的唇，与其说是接吻，不如说是贴紧唇一秒钟。哈尔瞪大眼睛刚想回吻炫耀一下自己的吻技，凯尔就重新坐回了座位，喂给他几块鸡肉，用零食堵住他的嘴一直到电影结束。

散场后两个人心照不宣，哈尔明显因为有了进展而沾沾自喜，凯尔对他来说就像一个打乱的魔方，对齐时六个面拥有六种不同的颜色，打乱时颜色交替，他想探究出将魔方恢复原状的道路，并且他知道道路曲折。他们并肩走的路上，凯尔一直从专业的角度评价电影的画面，哈尔静静听着，偶尔嗯几声或者问一些小问题。凯尔默许哈尔学长贴心地送凯尔回家，临告别时他抱了抱学长。  
“我到家了。”凯尔洗澡出来后看到屏幕亮起的手机，拿起来读了哈尔的消息。  
“晚安哈尔。”他这么回复，随后放下手机，带着对学长的贴心记忆进入了梦乡。


	4. 【番外1】泄露

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提前写个番外爽一爽（…）番外和正文无关，是原作+ ABO的设定。  
> 私设注意！灯戒有一种能力：可使佩戴者处于最佳状态，随时能够战斗。灯戒能够压抑Omega的发情期，不会因为突如其来的发情期而屈从本能无法战斗。但是戒指的能力有限，虽然能压抑发情期，如果连续佩戴时间过长信息素会外溢。

泄露

主控室操作台上闪烁着星罗棋布的指示灯，绿灯侠哈尔乔丹已经在OA派出的飞船上连续工作了地球时八个月零三天了，这段时间以来他一直专注于手头的工作，几乎忘记了他是一个地球人Omega，也忘记了他本该规律出现的发情期正被戒指压抑着，他奇怪于最近戒指耗电比以往都要快。  
飞船上只有哈尔一位地球灯侠，凯尔、盖还有约翰等人正在其他扇区执行任务，基洛沃格停下手头的工作走进主控室，抓着一杯饮料咕嘟咕嘟地咽下去。  
“哈尔，昨天的工作报告你交了吗？”  
“嗨！我还在写，很快！”哈尔的手指飞快地敲打屏幕上的虚拟键盘，急需完成报告的心提在半空，随着字母输入删除缓缓摇晃。  
基洛沃格看哈尔还在忙就随便转了几圈离开了。哈尔踩着死线提交工作报告，伸了个懒腰，双手垫在后脑微微阖上眼睛，防护玻璃外的群星闪耀，远处星球的笔直光芒在眼睛中被拉长，最后消失，化成如凯尔颜料盘里黑颜料的漆黑色。

“我们到达了莫戈。”飞船的导航系统提醒，哈尔从瞌睡中惊醒，意识到自己刚才打了个盹，他站起来检查操作台的数据，一切都正常。  
"欢迎回来，绿灯侠凯尔雷纳。"凯尔从星际任务中归来，一到达莫戈便闻到一股香气，一开始他以为是莫戈上的植物散发出来的，便没有在意，但渐渐他意识到这种香味并不是来自花卉的，因为他感到身为Alpha的侵略意识开始抬头，他走向飞船的脚步愈发急促，进入飞船后他看到了哈尔。  
“你回来啦？”哈尔带着笑容向凯尔走近，递给他一杯能量饮料。  
凯尔点了点头，接过饮料一饮而尽，将空杯放于旁边的桌子上，说出心中的疑问：“哈尔，你有没有闻到一种……香味？”  
“嗯？什么香味？”  
“像是柑橘的清香，我一到这里就闻到了，闻起来十分的……诱人。”凯尔斟酌了一下用词。他凑近哈尔，两人的目光交汇，凯尔不自主吸气，甘甜的香气分子争先恐后钻入他的鼻腔，浓郁得使得凯尔有些昏昏然，Alpha本能被引导叫嚣着就要冲出来扑食面前的猎物，他越凑越近，鬼使神差地绕到哈尔的后颈，张口咬了下去。  
这一口仿佛咬在水分充沛的奇异果上，Omega清甜的信息素被释放出来，包绕着年轻的绿灯侠，他不管不顾地将他的前辈压在操作台上，在哈尔因为他的动作而处于惊讶时摘去两人的灯戒。  
莹绿的保护层消失成光点，Alpha和Omega的本能在此刻毫无阻碍，天生的高度契合带给他们更多的是疯狂，仿佛一片叶在海上漂泊许久最后抵达陆地落叶归根，他们本该结合。两人的性别在此之前是严格保密的，此刻的骤然释放更显纵情。  
“凯尔？”哈尔试探地叫了一声，发情期的热潮裹挟着禁欲足有八个月的灯侠，将他卷入情欲的洪水中，他抓住一块浮木一样搂着面前的凯尔，吻上带着占有性的唇。凯尔一吻上面前的唇，心中压抑着的汹涌情感就爆发了出来，自从见到若日月般明亮的前辈哈尔，他就止不住地想要亲近，他确定他喜欢哈尔，而现在他终于有了机会。凯尔不怎么温柔地撕咬着哈尔的唇瓣，舌尖轻易撬开哈尔的牙关探入搅动，舔过口腔内每一处他能够掠过的所在，劫取对方的氧气。  
一个绵长的吻远远不够。  
哈尔感到自己被骗了，沉溺于吻之时被褪掉身上的衣物，只留下了底裤，至于要上锁主控室不允许其他人进入的事他也忘得一干二净。  
主控室的空气被甜腻的信息素置换了，凯尔的前齿挤压着哈尔胸前的乳粒，碾磨它直至红肿，带着唾液的残留。另一边的乳头则被凯尔的指甲掐压，激起哈尔后穴分泌出黏腻润滑液体，他感觉下体发疼得紧。年轻的灯侠握着哈尔的脚腕将它按在胸口，哈尔身体的大半重心都交给了操作台，只剩下还支持着平衡的单边脚尖，凯尔重重地关掉哈尔身体占据的这部分控制按钮。  
哈尔眯起眼睛，一如刚刚靠在椅背上的小憩，不同的是这次面前的是凯尔，他的黑发反射着一部分细微的灯光，恍惚间与宇宙星图相吻合。哈尔的双腿被分开，暴露出盈着爱液的后穴，还在微微开合。凯尔的手指轻易地滑进隐秘的通道，在内里弯曲扩张，哈尔深呼吸很快适应了一根手指的侵入，凯尔把握着分寸，麻利地捅入第二根，双指并入没有让Omega增加多少痛苦，他反而向着凯尔的手指挺了挺身体。  
“凯尔……”哈尔呢喃着凯尔的名字，释放了更多信息素，这无疑是对Alpha的鼓励，他加快了扩张的速度，俯下身衔住哈尔的耳垂，他知道那是哈尔的敏感处，温热的气息扑在耳朵周围，Omega收紧手指，凯尔后背的衣服更皱了几分。  
扩张的过程让两个人都忍受着不能结合的灼热，凯尔秉持不伤害前辈的原则，后穴扩张到安全的程度才扶着早已硬到溢出前液的阴茎抵在穴口，哈尔因发情热潮不能自持的呻吟击碎了凯尔最后一点矜持，深深楔入后穴，逐渐加快了挺动的速度。哈尔在被进入的一刻生理泪水瞬间从眼角滑落，硕大的Alpha性器头部顶撞上他的腺体，他叫着凯尔的名字，随着凯尔的挺入发出黏腻的鼻音，后穴分泌的润滑液体打湿了两个人。“占有他，标记他！”凯尔脑子中只剩下这么一个念头，他总是从善如流，湿热的内壁包裹他，吮吸他，他的理智都被下面的小嘴完完全全吸走了。凯尔直直地撞在Omega宫口，即将成结，哈尔潮红的脸颊上写满了欲望。  
“雷纳同事，你怎么还没来报告？”守护者的声音响起，凯尔瞬间慌了神，他还没来得及退出哈尔的体内，伸长身体够到了灯戒，没有戴上。  
“我，我来莫戈看看同事，马上回去。”凯尔故作镇定，嫖了一眼紧紧捂着嘴的哈尔。  
“希望你不要耽误了正事。”守护者关掉了通讯通道。凯尔松了口气把灯戒扔回原处，联结处传来的渴求把Alpha瞬间冷下去的欲望再次点燃至熊熊燃烧。凯尔抱着前辈的身体换了个角度，哈尔背对他，两肘撑住身体，抬高臀部，凯尔对准那个隐秘的穴口狠狠插入，穴口不知餍足地吞下了整根柱体，肉体互相撞击的声音不绝于耳。凯尔的手绕到前方圈住哈尔的性器，撸动那根没有什么作用的阴茎。  
“轻，轻一点……”这在平时哈尔从不会这么低声下气求人，他想要凯尔占有他，臣服的念头压过了他无视权威的性格。他讨好地收缩后穴，那根东西正在成结，宫口被顶撞至张开入口，凯尔掐住他的臀肉，阴茎头部撑开宫口，哈尔因为灭顶的快感先达到高潮，后穴任何一下的收缩都会带来疼痛与快感，凯尔也不得不因为收缩挤压而缴械，后者微微颤抖着身体接受精液的灌溉。  
哈尔的腿软到根本支持不了自己的身体，他只能扒着控制台面，在性爱中失去控制权，他只能偏过头求得一点点喘息。  
精液悉数灌入Omega的子宫内，凯尔的理智也渐渐回笼，哈尔的身体潮湿又滚烫。凯尔等待结消退后，连忙退出哈尔的身体，把他抱到一边，低语着抱歉的话语。  
“凯尔，谢谢你。”哈尔的鼻音很重，眼角还含着泪水，但是心里满是满足感。  
凯尔抬头看着前辈，抿着唇不知所措，他为哈尔简单清理了一下就匆匆离开去向守护者报告工作了。

“别担心，灯戒检测到我并没有怀孕。”凯尔回来之后看到哈尔就背过身去闪躲，哈尔此时已然恢复正常，他笑着拉着后辈的手吻了吻手背。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 飞船上哈尔的同事都是外星灯侠，对地球人的信息素无感。


End file.
